Multiverse Batwoman
Multiverse Batwoman is a Gold 2-star base, Agility class hero. Obtaining She was released on 31st December 2018, at which point her shards were only available from the Multiverse Power Up Chest. Her shards are available from Campaign chapter 4 battle 18, chapter 5 battle 18, and chapter 8 battle 6, starting on 15 January 2019. She is the only hero whose shards are available from 3 battles, other than Grid, making her one of the faster gold heroes to obtain. All five of her gear pieces can be found in Campaign: Abilities Tactical Strikes (passive 1) *10%/15%/20%/25%/30% Special Attack damage per active Multiverse buff For each active buff from a Multiverse teammate, Kate's Special attack damage is increased, to a maximum of 150%. Tactical Prep (passive 2) *11/12/13/14/15 seconds added to a Multiverse buff Batwoman extends the duration of all Multiverse buff applied to her. Combat Focus (passive 3) *50%/60%/70%/80%/90% Chance for team to ignore combo hit count interruption Kate Kane gives her entire team a chance to keep their combo hit count from resetting when hit. Wealth of Pain (Special 1) Consumes 3''' bars of power. *Attack stat Damage *30% Chance for Batwoman's Special 3 to cost no power Batwoman performs multiple punches, with a chance to trigger her Special 3 for no power cost. Special 3 will remain free until it is used or Batwoman is tagged out. Class Act (Special 2) Consumes '''4 bars of power. *Attack stat Damage With a series of close up strikes, Batwoman brutally smacks down her opponent. Blood From Above (Special 3) Consumes 7''' bars of power. *? damage over time Batwoman launches herself into the air, hurling down a set of deadly Batarangs that deal damage over time (DoT). High-Wire Act (Supermove) Consumes '''10 bars of power. *Attack stat Damage *+10%/15%/20%/25%/35% Damage for the duration of the battle Batwoman uses her acrobatic prowess to strike the opposition with immense force. Strategy Her update message only mentions Multiverse Captain Cold and Multiverse Armored Supergirl's buffs interact with Tactical Prep - other buffs may not work. Wealth of Pain have a chance of reducing the next use of Blood From Above's power cost to zero (not triggering the special 3 automatically as the description may imply). The "no power cost" buff may trigger even if she is 2-star, but she can't do anything with it since special 3 isn't unlocked yet. Wealth of Pain would, in addition to its own damage (relatively low due to being special 1), save power equivalent to 2.1 bars per usage on average (or 70% of its own cost). With 4-star Doctor Fate or Power Girl, it costs 1 bar and saves 1.5 bars on average, 150% of its own cost. Its own animation time should be taken into account however as power does not generate during it. When the zero cost effect is active, the next use of Blood From Above will still have a zero cost even if she is being affected by power cost increase debuffs. If she uses the zero-cost special 3 against Multiverse Black Lightning's Multiverse team, it will still increase the cost of the next use of that special. Even with the zero cost buff, the AI would tend to be reluctant in using it, so it is not quite as threatening as it seems. Overall, Multiverse Batwoman is generally the easiest Multiverse opponent to fight, but no pushover. Trivia *She is based on Ruby Rose's portrayal of Kate Kane/Batwoman on the CW. *She is the first gold hero to only require a Cosmic Orb to reach 6 stars in a long time, likely since the release of Firestorm. *She is the only Multiverse hero to come from the Campaign instead of Arena. *Her supermove is not from Injustice 2, but is instead the same one Batgirl has from the first Injustice: Gods Among Us game, similar to Nightwing. *Her winning animation is similar to Batman on console, while Batman (character) on mobile has a different one. *She is the 20th Agility class hero, the 64th gold hero, and the 85th hero overall. Gallery Multiverse Batwoman.png Category:Agility class Category:Heroes Category:Gold